Arrowhead Boy
by Ataraia
Summary: What was a single poem before is now a poetry collection written for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please review, and if you like poetry, be sure to read.
1. Arrowhead Boy

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is property of the people who made it. (Not me.)**

Arrowhead Boy

The arrowhead boy stands beneath the Autumn Moon

His childish smile darkened, his face pale and still

His eyes glowing blue with the shadows of the night

And his hands gripping on the staff that holds him there

The young girl leans against the cliff

Her face is damp, her spirits drenched

The ocean-blue eyes look towards the west

Towards the west of the arrowhead boy.

Water, Air, Earth, Fire

The elements he shall conspire

Seem lost within his grasp, his touch,

And so they are, for the arrowhead boy

His face is cold, his heart frozen

As he stands under the twilight moon

And takes his fate without a word

For the light of the world should not perish so soon.

As the girl watches the clouds pass o'er the moon

She sees a dark figure, looming over the mountain

A boy, his shadow lost in the earth

And air uniting him with the world

She sees the spirits of the undead land,

The colors of the wind bursting into life

As the arrowhead boy settles down to the ground

The air bursting into flame, water, and life.

The minutes pass, and days go by

But the arrowhead boy still stands, unwearied under the sun

The powers he possess are too great for mankind

And so he must wait, for a sign to arrive

So he may fulfill his destiny one day

To live a life of hope and trust

To conquer his enemies, to ally his friends

And unite the four nations and end the hate.

And so the girl wanders back to her village one day

Telling stories about him, yet hoping he would arrive to the world, one day

And until then, her eyes still that misty blue,

Face the west, to the arrowhead boy.


	2. Eyes of Innocence

**A/N: I decided, after reading all these _wonderful_ reviews, that I'll make another poem- this one focusing manily on Katara. Please review if you like it, otherwise drop me a comment telling me where to improve. Thank you, all kind and gracious reviewers, and sit back as another poem tells itself again. (I'm powerless to the hand of my writing, so I let it do all the work.)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Avatar. Hahahaha, got you there, didn't I? I _don't_ own the show, for the last time!**

Eyes of Innocence

Emmortal spirits, cannot youhear my cry

My soul longs for one I can trust, to have, to hold.

My losses are no amount to me, yet they are a burden

AndI have no timeto contemplate my own fate.

I want to scream to the heavens, to run free from my soul

Emmortals, listen to my cry!cannot you see my silent tears?

The fury I feel, held back from a heart of kindness

Shall reign my soul again, waiting for my body to succumb to its spell.

Oh, my dear friends, fate seems to bea simple word

Destiny is merely a object, lost in time

Hope and Faith are gone forevermore, escaped from my grasp

But pain follows my every step, although my face is smiling.

The wind blows the sea, and the sea controlls the tide, although

Ying and Yang are seperated, Love and Joy are gone

Hate and Miserystill liveinside my heart

And as I wait there, standing, my spirit feels gone forevermore

My past seems broken, a closed portal of time

And yet my memories feel so close to me

Perhaps, the day of death has come

But will I choose to fall, will I conquer this hatred?

Maybe life and death will join together as one,

Perhaps my broken mind will someday mend

But nobody will care to help, will not choose to smile

Behind my Eyes of Innocence, my wounds will never heal.

(Written in Katara's POV Point of View)


	3. Black Soul

**A/N: The person who actually wrote this was one of my best friends. She deserves all the credit for this poem! Yeah! Bravo!She want's to be an anime artist later on in her life... well, as soon as she finishes college (winks). This is in Zuko POV, its kinda OOC, but my friend's only seen Avatar twice in her life... give her a chance, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Black Soul

I feel like screaming to the gods, I want to die

And all I can think of is that old rock and roll to the core of my soul

Spirits, can you hear me cry out your name?

Can you free my black soul.

Can't the thunder take me, won't somebody rescue me

Does anybody care about my innermost emotions?

Nobody cares, and nobody wants to

So they cannot free my black soul.

I'm tired of being called the serious one

So sick of being a captive under my own heart

Oh, distant thunder, hear me yell,

Can anyone free my black soul?

It's dark now, and all the land is jubilant

Humanity has succeeded, flames have gone up in victory

Yet I feel a longing for a normal life

A life without my black soul.

**(Written by my friend, Lina. props 2 u, grl! A good job for someone who's only seen Avatar twice!)**


	4. Silver Hawk

**A/N: This is a poem written by me, again. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Silver Hawk

The silver hawk flies overhead

Unwary of its location, flying carefree in the sky

Oh, I wish I could run free once more, just to be out there

And be the one I was destined to be.

So what being with the Avatar is such an honor?

I've risked too much being around with him, anyway

All my skill has been put to waste, yet I have not failed in any way

However, fighting is not my heart's content.

Beneath my sarcasm, lies a soul of yearning

Wanting to be out there, yearning to run free

The burden I carry, bore by a smile

Has not yet been shown, yet it has been tugging at my insides.

I wish I was a silver hawk, flying carefree in the sky

Running out in the world, laughing and smiling

Traveling to my heart's content, eating to my fill

Yet I'll still yearn for friends, ones who care.

Perhaps my fate has not yet been prophesized

Maybe I'm too young to worry

But sometimes, I want to be wild and untamed

Like the silver hawk flying through the scarlet dotted sky.


End file.
